snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Redeemer
The Redeemer is a character that appeared in The Grim Tales From Down Below. He is a soldier of Heaven who was sent to bring Minimandy's soul to Heaven. He is originated from the Image Comics comic, Hellspawn. Grim Tales History Eddie Frank was a human child who, along with his brother Andy, was being abused by their father. Spawn tried to help them by using his powers to tattoo the phrase; "I beat my kids", over their father's body. Unfortunately, this just made him beat them even more until Eddie ended up taking matters into his own hands and killed his father, a memory which he represses. He projects his own guilt onto Spawn. Years later, after some time in juvenile institutions, Eddie found religion. Later, he goes on a shooting spree and is critically injured, according to his plan. His desire for vengeance upon Spawn leads to his rebirth as the Redeemer. Eddie's soul leaves his body and transforms into a new Redeemer. He now works for Heaven to pick-up the people who deserve it to go to Heaven, and bring them there. From Down Below He first was seen when he came to take Minimandy's spirit with him to Heaven after Minnie was killed by the Pumpkinator. Grim Jr. attempted to stop the Redeemer, but was no match for the angel warrior's power and the Redeemer cut Junior's hand. Minnie pleaded with him to spare her brother and the Redeemer allowed Minnie one last goodbye to Junior before leaving for Heaven. However, before they could even enter Heaven's gate, they were ambushed by Mimi who stole Minnie and severed the Redeemer's right hand. He then went to the Underworld to find her, where he encountered Grim Jr. once more. He explained the current situation and they allied themselves to find Minnie. They met a girl and Jeff the Spider and went to Jeff's cave. Although he and Junior initially trusted Jeff, the spider betrayed them and revealed that it was a trap. He and Junior were then captured by Jeff in his web. There they encountered Minnie while HIM and Mimi revealed themselves. The Redeemer was then constantly guarded by Mimi. He learned of Minnie's feelings for Junior and was slammed by Mimi whenever he tried to speak. When Grim Jr. wanted to attack HIM, Jeff freed the angel warrior to help Junior. The Redeemer cut Him's left hand and then took Minnie with him back to the gates of Heaven. before they could enter, He asked Minnie if she still had feeling for her brother and, upon seeing that she still did, regretfully denied her permission into Heaven and sent her spirit back to Halloween Town. To his surprise, Minnie hugged him in gratitude. Powers and Abilities He mainly fights using a blade of light and has a habit of severing one of his opponent's hands. He is also capable of flight with his angel wings and teleportion, seen when he took Minnie to Heaven. He also seems to have a healing factor of sort because when Mimi ambushed him she cut his hand off, but when he confronted Grim Jr. he had his hand back. He is quite fast as he is able to drew his sword and cut his opponents hand off before they can even react. Origin The Redeemer, originally introduced as Anti-Spawn, is a fictional character in Todd McFarlane's comic book series Spawn. The Redeemer is Heaven's answer to the Hellspawn. From time to time, the Ethereal Masters seek the assistance of the Star Hive: a heavenly, magical space station to create durable, loyal soldiers for the forces of God. This mysterious organization chooses mortals it feels are worthy and transforms them into Angelic warriors on par with Hell's minions, specifically the minions of Malebolgia. Much like their demonic counterparts, the Redeemers carry the same limitless rage inside their souls, however the core of their anger is that of light rather than darkness.The first was Jason Wynn, The second was Phil Timper,and the third is Eddie Frank who is the current Redeemer. Trivia *The Redeemer seems to be the third and current Redeemer in the Spawn comics, mainly because he wears the same armor, has a light-sword and wings. In addition to that also blonde hair, so it could be assumed he is the Redeemer III a.k.a. Eddie Frank. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Comic Character Category:Protagonist Category:Image Comics Category:Spawn Category:Minor Character Category:Grim Tales Character Category:Angel